


Bumblebee dreams

by BLACK_GEAR_026, liraeli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bumblebee boxers, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, Four pronged tridents, Rape, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACK_GEAR_026/pseuds/BLACK_GEAR_026, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeli/pseuds/liraeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finishes coding a game and Eridan comes to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumblebee dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that a friend and I wrote (I wrote a paragraph, then they did). I edited it, so things are a little different to the original. Also this is being all weird and not letting me format it correctly. Sorry about the huge clumps of words ~liraeli

The yellow glow of Sollux’s many husktops filled his respite block. He’d been up all day programming a new game for Karkat. Eridan had also been on at him to get the game done so he’d grudgingly obliged. It wasn’t that he hated the programming as such; it was just a pain in the ass to have those two constantly trolling him to finish it. 

“Finally fucking done,” Sollux muttered, just as a banging sound resounded on the door of his hive.  
"Who the hell ith it?" the four-horned troll asked loudly, his voice laced with venom and annoyance.  
"Sol, it's meee. Just glubbin let me in it's cold out here!" said the whiny voice of Eridan Ampora .

‘Oh hell no,’ Sollux thought, grinding his teeth in disdain as he answered, "Fuck off I already finished your thtupid game!"  
"Yeah but Sol... I want to play it now! I've been waitin so long and fuck Kar, he can just wait til later. Just let me in Sol!"  
The mustard blood slammed his head down onto his desk in aggravation. "I thaid NO!" He hissed through his pointy teeth.  
"What the fuck Sol just open the door or I'll kick it down!"

The banging and whining of Eridan at his door only continued further, and he stood up furiously from his desk.

Sollux marched up to the door. He was fuming with rage, his dual coloured eyes sparking as his psionics reacted to his black mood. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the irritated troll glared at the door. As he cracked the door open the glare transferred itself to the person behind it.  
Eridan, dressed in all his purple hipster drag stood stiffly on the other side of it. He was pretty pissed off that it had taken Sollux so long to answer the door. With a disdainful snort and a loud comment of ‘it's about fuckin time Sol,’ he pushed straight past the significantly smaller troll and into his hive.

Hissing out a breath Sollux focused on the door as he closed it. It was so tempting to just fry the fucker. So. Fucking. Tempting. But unfortunately, he didn’t think that would go down too well with the rest of his friends. Especially Feferi and Karkat...

"Theriouthly ED, why are you here? I wath up all fucking day doing that thtupid game for you and KK. I wath literally about to thend it to you when you dethided to plant your fat ath in my hive."  
He was just about to turn around and face the fish stick asshole when he was suddenly pressed up against the door.  
"WHAT THE...ACK! Did you just... DID YOU JUTHT BITE ME?" Sollux shouted, his shoulder oozing yellow, “Get the fuck off me cuttledick!”

One of Eridan's hands forced his way around Sollux's neck and the other grabbed his hands. He pushed them roughly above the mustard blood's head, making Sollux his captive. Sollux was just about to use his psionics to get Eridan the hell off of him, but stopped when he spoke. "Did you really think I of all trolls wouldn’t prepare for this?" Eridan whispered into the four-horned troll’s ear, distracting him long enough for the fish-boy to clasp something cold and metal, shut around Sollux’s neck. Sollux tried to use his psionics in shock, but the fish boy didn't budge. "Heh heh that tickles. Sorry Sol but you’re just not stream enough to break through this collar. Sea dwellers have ways of putting you filthy low bloods in your place."

"Get the fuck off me ED, theriouthly I don’t need any of your shit."  
"I ain't goin anywhere Sol," Eridan hissed.  
He moved the hand previously on Sollux's neck down further; tracing his claws along the low blood’s clothed body. His captive growled, but the sound subsided when Eridan suddenly dug his nails into Sollux's side hard enough to draw blood. With Sollux's growling taken care of, Eridan pressed his body up further against the mustard blood's. He used his leg to part his victim's own and dragged the nails downwards when Sollux began to protest. Drops of murky yellowish blood oozed from the resulting cuts. Even though it wasn't the nicest of tastes, Eridan still lapped it up. The tortured look on Sollux's face was definitely worth it.

Wrapping his hand around the mustard blood's neck once more, Eridan dragged Sollux quickly across the room to pin him roughly down onto the desk, the husktops clattering to the floor.  
"Your mine now Sol," the violet blood cooed with a smirk, "I hate you so fuckin much Sol. You’re a filthy pathetic mutant low blood, and you can’t stop me from pailin you." Sollux struggled to breath, clawing at Eridans arm and bucking against the hold with a strangled hiss. This only made the sea dweller chuckle, who then proceeded to climb up onto the desk and straddle the four-horned troll.  
"Get-the-fuck-off-ED!" Sollux hissed out, the pressure on his neck and chest making it hard to breath. Eridan didn't bother replying.

Instead the troll brought his head down to Sollux's own and nipped at his lips. The sharp teeth pierced the toughened skin with some effort. He sucked the blood from Sollux's lips, in a gross enactment of a kiss. His captive was struggling in vain to escape from the high blood's grasp but it was futile. His shirt was ripped from his torso by one of Eridan's spare hands and even the waistband of his pants was no longer safe from intrusion.  
Sollux gasped at the sudden sensation.  
"You think... I'm jutht gonna... thubmit..like a fucking wriggler...Fuck...YO..u."  
The ochre blood gasped again, raking his claws across the high blood’s face. Eridan jerked back in response and wrapped both his hands around the neck of the psionic below him.  
He leaned down, letting his violet blood drip into his prey's gasping mouth, and hissed in gleeful disdain, "Oh I plan-cton to."  
Eridan removed one of his hands from Sollux's throat, but his grasp didn't loosen. The low blood quivered underneath the pressure of his hand, and even squeaked a little when he felt the claws trailing along his torso. They were sharp, far sharper than a normal troll's and the wounds they left cut relatively deep. Eridan lowered his head down his captive's body, his hand also moving downwards. He licked at the blood on the Sollux's chest and nipped at the unmarked places on his body, leaving wounds from his piercing teeth.  
The hand not on the mustard blood's throat dragged down his pants slowly, leaving him exposed in black boxers patterned with yellow bumblebees.  
The high blood pulled back the elastic to peek inside and chuckled at what he saw.  
"Jeez Sol I knew you were a mutant but I didn’t know that you were packin that sort a junk. I’m gonna need two hands for those..." Eridan said with a smirk, his eyes darkening mischievously as an idea hit him.  
The sea dweller retrieved an item from his sylladex, and held it threateningly above his captive while pulling both of Sollux's arms up straight above him. Miss-coloured eyes widened as he took in the sight of a four-pronged spear head, before Eridan brought it down and embedded it into the desk. He’d effectively trapped Sollux's neck and arms between the gaps.  
Sollux tried to escape from the spear, but only succeeded in choking himself. It didn't stop him however from growing more and more frantic as Eridan slid of his pants, as well as his own bumblebee boxers

"Why the fuck are you taking off your pantth ED? Theriouthly jutht fucking let me go you athhole there’th no point in thith. We've literally been in here for leth than ten fucking minuteth and you’re trying to forthe me into thome thtupid kithmethith pailing? Holy fucking shit ED where the hell are you’r han- ngh!"  
Deft fingers sliped into Sollux's split nook, pumping in and out slowly. "I like how you have two a everythin Sol, twice the fun," said Eridan as he massaged the psionics inner walls, causing an ochre liquid to seep out.  
Withering due to the ministrations, Sollux could only moan as his dual canals were subjected to far too much stimulation.  
His nook clenched around the fingers involuntarily, only intensifying the pleasure he was feeling. Eridan dug the nails of his spare hand into Sollux's upper thigh, and used this as leverage to help him push his fingers into him further. He hated it. He hated it so much that the pain from the scratches covering his body and the pleasure in his nook made him turn to jelly. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before, and no matter how he tried Sollux couldn't stop his dual bone bulges from unsheathing further than the little tips that had been poking out.  
"Look who’s come out to play," the high blood cooed, not pausing in his lewd behaviour as he leaned down and licked a stripe up the left tentabulge. Sollux's breath hitched as his back arched off the desk as much as he could, a shrill whimper escaping his abused throat. "That's it, whimper like the sniveling bark beast you are."  
"I...I'm th-theriouth Eridan! F-f-fuckkkk off!!" Sollux said.  
He couldn't form words properly; he didn't have enough breath to say anything in between his gasps. The feel of the high blood's tongue on his tentabulge, adding his saliva to the already dripping ochre parts, was unbearable. Even though he occasionally let his teeth scrape along the sensitive surface it was never deep enough to properly wound him. The violet blood seemed to know exactly how to make the pain almost unbearably pleasurable.  
Eridan's head lifted from the tentabulges. It left Sollux concerned; he knew what was most likely to come next and the fingers retreating from his nook only seemed to further his suspicions...  
"N-No thtop, thtop! Right now! I...I know what your th-thinking. D...Don't you AH!" Sollux's protests were cut off as he felt Eridan thrust into one of his nooks, making the psionic scream at the barely-prepped intrusion. He used the fingers from one of his hands to fill the second part of Sollux’s nook, while the other wrapped around the ochre bloods twin bulges, and then started a ruthless pace.  
Tears pricked the corners of Sollux's eyes. He couldn't even speak anymore. The size of Eridan's bulge in his nook was already too much, but the added fingers to his second just tipped it over the scale. His whole body went limp. The ochre blood could only react to the forceful penetration with shudders and twitching. This however soon turned into him shivering violently. He needed a bucket. Now.  
"Eri..Eridan! FUCK buu.. AH!" Sollux warned as he approached the precipice. The highblood acted imediatly. In a flash the spear head was gone, and the mustard blood was pulled into Eridan's grasp via a grip on his horns. Sollux’s hips were now positioned over the bucket that Eridan had grabbed earlier without him even realizing. Or maybe he just retrieved it from his sylladex...?  
The high blood didn't stop pounding into him, and even the hand he'd used to grab Sollux returned to wrap itself around one of his bulges. Ochre coloured genetic material burst over Eridan’s hands and dripped down into the bucket below Sollux. The low blood troll sobbed as his genetic material filled the pail and Eridan was still yet to stop his onslaught.  
After what seemed an eternity, one of his nooks was filled with the warm genetic material of the purple blood.  
Eridan slowly pulled himself out of Sollux with a sigh, and dropped the troll to the ground. He stepped back, admiring the quivering mess before him with a thin line of the violet genetic material leaking from his full nook.  
Sollux closed his eyes, too exhausted to act out any of his anger. As he heard Eridan leave his respite block, he suddenly remembered.  
This wasn’t real life.  
He was in a fucking dream bubble.  
And he’d been too caught up in the filthy act to realise...

The next time he saw Eridan in a dream bubble, he was definitely going to blow that fish brained asshole to pieces. He’d get his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot Thx for reading peps, liraeli is amazing at grammar ain't she. Not really a big fan of this pairing but wow was it a fun challenge. Comments are loved!  
> ~B-G


End file.
